1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filtering apparatus that includes a plurality of sheet-shaped hollow filtering elements arranged side by side to increase the filtering area of the filtering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A filtering apparatus has been developed that draws fluid in by suction so that the fluid passes a plurality of sheet-shaped hollow filtering elements through suction pipes. The filtering elements are arranged side by side and connected to each other by the suction pipes that are inserted into the filtering elements via through holes disposed in the filtering elements (see WO2006/045440).